


every inch of your skin is a holy grail i've got to find

by mearcats



Series: home is wherever i'm with you [8]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: What happened afterThe Human Shield. It was almost titled, "fucking finally."
Relationships: Luka Kovač/Abby Lockhart
Series: home is wherever i'm with you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340614
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	every inch of your skin is a holy grail i've got to find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somekindofflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somekindofflower/gifts).



> This is a VERY belated birthday gift for B, a friend incomparable. I hope others enjoy it as well, and it's nice to have written something again, but it is first and foremost for her. <3

He was kissing Abby again. It had been four years, but he was _finally_ kissing her again. And best of all, she was kissing him back.

Luka breathed out a sigh of relief against Abby’s lips as he pulled her closer. Trembling, he let his hands trail down the smooth skin of her neck.

This was so much more than a kiss. 

It reminded him of the first time she’d come to him, five years before, back in his old hotel room. Just as then, he’d blown away by her depths, her heart. And like then, he’d kissed her, only to check afterwards to make sure that she was okay with it. 

Seeing her response, though, thrilled him even more than it had five years ago. It thrilled and humbled him in equal measures. This time, Abby had come to him and just...opened up. She let herself be vulnerable, let down those shields and defenses she’d had up for so long. Luka wasn’t a fool and he knew that this was something special.

Of all the things she could have done, of everyone she could have talked to, Abby had come to _him._

God, he was a fool. He hadn’t been anything but in love with her for five years, and no number of other women could change that. Hell, not even playing house with Sam and Alex gave him this peace.

Peace and...happiness. It had been so long since he’d felt it so intensely as he did right now, heart pounding with excitement and relief and the unmistakable feeling of having come home.

Abby was kissing him back. Did she want him the way he wanted her, had wanted her, if he was being honest, since the moment they met?

He hoped so. Smiling against her lips, he moved to push her jacket off her shoulders. 

She smiled back, and they stood there for a moment, foreheads pressed together, remembering. Remembering and preparing for whatever came next. 

If Luka had any say in the matter and if Abby was amenable, _she_ would be coming next. 

* * *

In spite of the way her pulse was racing, Abby felt more at home than she had in years here in Luka’s arms. 

Her nice, new jacket was in a pile on the ground, her heart was pounding, and she was in his embrace, hands resting on his chest. 

One of his hands trailed up her back until his fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck. She melted into his touch, turning her lips up to meet his again. 

Luka made a sound somewhere between a sigh and groan as he kissed her. She eagerly opened her mouth to him when he deepened the kiss. God, she’d forgotten how wonderful this could be. Not just the physical desire, but being where you wanted to be more than anything. Being in the arms of the one you loved. 

Abby was so lost in the sensations and emotions of the day and finally being with him again that she almost didn’t realize that Luka had backed them against the wall. _God._ Her breath hitched when he slid his leg between hers as they continued to kiss and touch each other. 

When she was aching for him, nearly ready to push him onto the couch, he pulled back. 

He was absolutely wrecked, and she smiled at the satisfaction of knowing she was the one who made him look like that. He smiled back, and at that moment the sense of victory both softened into deep affection and ignited into desperate need. 

She was here because she needed him. She hadn’t realized it, but maybe he needed her just as much. It was...terrifying. 

Licking her lips, she stepped out of the loose circle of his arms and walked past him. It took him a few seconds to turn around, but when he did, he looked ready to protest her flight from his embrace. 

The stubbornness on his face transformed into stupefaction, his mouth hanging open, when he saw that she had gone to the stairs. She was almost halfway up when she paused to ask, “Are you coming?”

* * *

_“Are you coming?”_

_Fuck_. If he didn’t regain some control, he WOULD be coming all too soon. 

Abby was staying here...this was going to happen. They were going to happen, and Luka needed to make it good for her.

If it was good enough, maybe he could convince her to stay longer. Forever, even.

Luka shook his head. _Enough dawdling_ , he told himself, following his love upstairs. 

When he stepped inside his door, he found Abby there in just her bra and panties, her shirt and jeans in a heap next to her at the foot of his bed. 

He probably looked like an idiot, his mouth hanging open again, but he didn’t care. Nearly naked Abby! Drawing in a breath, he stepped toward her. 

It took him a moment to realize that she looked uncertain. Luka hoped it wasn’t of him—well, no matter what, he’d do whatever it took to reassure her. 

Keeping his eyes on hers, he started to unbutton his shirt. Abby stared at him, eyes dark with wanting as she watched his movements. He draped his shirt over the other discarded clothes on top of his hamper, and moved to reach for his belt. 

Abby made a sound that was both a groan and protest. He’d barely managed to unbuckle his belt when Abby was in front of him, reaching for the button of his pants. 

God, was his throat dry? Did he need water? He trailed his fingers down the smooth skin of her arms as she worked at his pants. When she finally succeeded, he stepped out of them, eagerly kicking them off his feet. 

Luka couldn’t resist any longer. He reached under her ass and hoisted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth seeking his. When their lips met, he deepened the kiss, desperate to be as close to her as he possibly could be. He wanted to consume her, to be consumed by her. 

When she wrapped her legs around his hips, he groaned into her mouth. With the scant layers of their underwear between them, he could feel how hot she was against him. He was already hard, but he stiffened against her further, pressing her closer against his arousal to show her how much he wanted her. 

Abby arched against him, and Luka was done for. He couldn’t wait any longer. After four years, even four minutes was too long.

He walked them over to the bed, not moving his mouth from hers. When his shins hit the edge of the bed, he started to fall, gently dropping Abby onto the mattress. He did his best not to fall on top of her, preventing himself from crushing her by catching himself on his forearms. She giggled, and Luka couldn’t resist smiling and kissing her again. 

After a few more moments of increasingly frantic kissing and even more frantically moving against each other, Luka pulled back to catch his breath. Licking his lips, he stared at Abby’s wonderfully bare and heaving chest as he stood up and stepped backwards. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, he swallowed. “Is this okay?”

Abby nodded and bit her lip. She watched as he pushed the boxers down, his arousal springing free and bobbing in the air. 

She drew in a breath. Reaching behind her, Abby unhooked her bra, letting it drop beside her. 

Luka let out a moan and walked back to her, climbing onto the bed and settling between her thighs. When his cock made contact with the thin, wet fabric of her panties, he let out a hiss against her lips. _God, she was so hot, so wet...._

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling his lips back to hers. Soon Luka was lost in all the ways they were moving together, in the giving and taking of their mutual pleasure. He ached for even closer contact, but he didn’t want to rush this moment. It was too perfect. _She_ was too perfect.

He kept kissing her, thrusting against her as she writhed against him. Then he pushed forward, and the tiny slip of fabric that made up Abby’s thong shifted aside, and Luka was inside Abby for the first time in over four years. 

Abby moaned loudly, her head falling back against the pillow. With a vague, detached sense of surprise, he noted they were more properly situated in the bed. He’d been too preoccupied to notice. Fuck, he was still preoccupied. Her walls tightened around him, and he groaned into her neck. He nuzzled her for a moment, then began to suck on the soft skin, careful to avoid leaving a mark. He withdrew from her a few inches before pushing back into her warmth again. 

Luka set a quick pace, Abby panting and whispering who-knew-what in his ear. He was close when he slipped out of her, and she growled in frustration at the brief separation. He chuckled breathlessly, taking the opportunity to pull her underwear off. 

Finally, with no barriers of any kind between them, he slid back inside her. She hooked her ankles around his waist, and he thrust into her, out of his mind with the feel of her. A couple minutes later, Abby’s breath hitched and she clenched around his cock, her nails digging into his shoulders. He gave himself up to her and to pleasure, emptying himself inside her. 

* * *

Abby woke to the dawn light peeking in through the curtains. She was sore and tired, body aching from the many times she and Luka had turned to each other in the night. They had dozed plenty, but inevitably, they found their way back to each other, coming together again and again, in so many of the ways Abby had fantasized about over the last four years. It hadn’t been all sex, though. There had been times when he’d just held her, long fingers toying with her hair, and she’d run her hands over his chest quietly, the two of them just basking in being together.

She’d never had sex with her best friend before. And, huh, that was definitely what Luka was. It...had a lot to recommend it.

She got out of bed and hurried about her business in the bathroom, tip-toeing back to the bedroom. Abby wanted back in Luka’s arms, and she was still tired. When she got there, she sighed at the sight of his soft features, younger and more carefree in sleep than the exhaustion and weight of the world she often saw when he was awake. 

At the sight of his bare chest and the sheet dipping low over his hips, Abby felt a different kind of ache. How could she possibly want him again? Yet she obviously did. 

She crawled back into the bed, lying on her side next to him. She trailed her fingernails down the smooth skin and strong lines of his arms and chest, down past his stomach, until she slipped her hand under the sheet. Abby found him half hard, and she wrapped her hand around him and started to stroke him.

A few minutes later, Luka was completely hard and she was considering kissing her way down his body to return the favor for the pleasure he’d given her that way a few hours ago. He woke up gasping her name before pulling her on top of him gently. 

Abby kissed him deeply, settling her legs on either side of his hips. She straddled him, starting to rock against him, his cock sliding against her. She shifted, and suddenly he was hitting her clit on every stroke, and she couldn’t keep quiet. She couldn’t be quiet, moans, his name, and the word “yes” escaping her as her pleasure shot higher every time they moved against each other. 

Finally, she came against him. As soon as her pleasure crested, Luka reached between them, and finding her more than prepared for him, lifted her onto his cock, hard and ready for her. Still basking in the afterglow of her climax, Abby slid down him slowly until she’d taken him in completely. She rocked against him languidly, intertwining their fingers as she pushed their hands over Luka’s head. The position gave Luka better access to her breasts, and he nipped and sucked and licked until, to her surprise, she found herself once again growing frantic for release. 

Luka seemed just as desperate. He grabbed her hips firmly, thrusting up into her with abandon. The gentleness from earlier faded, but she didn’t mind how rough he was being; it was exactly what she needed, what she craved. She needed him inside her, needed him to make her his. No matter how unrestrained and demanding their bodies were, Luka’s eyes on her were soft and tender. With one last hard thrust, Luka groaned her name and came inside her. The sight of him, the feel of him, sent her over the edge, and she had to bite her lip to keep from shouting how much she loved him. 

When she came back to herself, she slid off his lap with a gasp. God, she was tired. And satisfied. Luka kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her, and she tucked herself into his side, draping one leg over his thigh. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 

As she drifted off to sleep, she could have sworn he muttered something that sounded like, “V _olim te_.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
